Why Does the Caged Bird Sing?
by Ladie in Lace
Summary: Loki's eyes shone with tears. He shivered on the cold mosaic floor that was so unlike what he was used to. He knew he was alone now. Not even Thor could help him. "Why does the caged bird sing?" He whispered. And tears rolled down his face. Because he didn't know the answer. He never would. [Loki centric, brotherly love, protective Thor, young Loki and Thor]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am a bit scared to publish this story because it has been at the back of my mind for ages, so please give it a chance. I'm excited to do this Loki centric fic, so yay. I hope you guys like it. Please read, review, and enjoy my darlings.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and the ages of Thor and Loki in this fic are as follows: Thor is twelve, Loki is ten.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Keep your body straight and tall, so your voice is loud and clear, see?" Frigga said as she softly pushed Thor's shoulders back.<p>

"I don't understand mother." Thor scoffed, flipping his gold locks from his eyes. "Why should I have to practice my singing with you and Loki? I'm no good at it."

Loki snorted. "Is that not the point of practice?"

Thor scowled. He and Loki stood side by side in a large study. Their mother gave them singing lessons in that room once every week. She believed it was a good way for them to wind down, as they were getting into trouble every other day.

Frigga chuckled and bent over to stare into her eldest son's annoyed face.

"Thor my darling," She said. "I think you sing beautifully."

"Oh, yes. I am sure that's why Loki will be singing at the banquet instead of me." Thor looked away as Loki tried his best not to smile. His brother was older, yes, yet he still pouted like a toddler.

Loki would never admit it, but Thor wasn't a half bad singer, Loki was just the better of the two. He was told often that his voice was clear and pleasant. He was a little embarrassed, but happy that he had the ability. It made his mother proud.

He would be singing at a banquet that night. He was very nervous, but excited to make his mother, and hopefully his father, proud; though if he didn't do well, he couldn't imagine his father's wrath.

The banquet was being held to celebrate a treaty between Asgard and a place called Humab. Loki hadn't even heard of the planet until a few days prior. Apparently, according to what he had overheard the guards saying, the Humabs were extremely advanced in their weaponry. They had invented a sort of gun powered by black matter. Loki wasn't sure what that meant, but apparently, it was bad news.

His father had been agitated recently. At first Loki and Thor had believed it was because of the war Asgard had just ended with a far off planet called Gostiph; but when Loki heard of the advanced and potentially destructive Humab weaponry, he realized that wasn't the case.

After rumors and whispers of a Humab attack on Asgard began passing through Odin's ranks, the King decided his best move toward peace would be a treaty.

And so, Odin had created the Treaty of Two Armies. The Humab ruler, Jesur, had agreed immediately, assuring Odin that the rumors had been just that; rumors.

Now Loki was expected to please these people with his songs. He couldn't imagine the embarrassment if he froze up, or sang the wrong tune.

_But no, that will not happen. Mother has taught me well, and I know I won't mess this up._

Loki was right, he would not, _could_ not mess it up. There was no living thing that didn't find Loki's songs pleasing, and for good reason; he sang with magic.

Frigga had realized it first, as she could do the same. Though Loki's songs tended to have a different effect on the listener than her own. People found Frigga's songs pleasing, and her words often relaxed them and put them at ease.

The emotion Loki evoked with his singing depended on the mood of the song, or perhaps on the mood of Loki himself. Frigga hadn't decided on that fact yet. What she did know was that he could sing a happy tune and bring a woman out of her depression, but he could also place a happy man into one by singing a sad tune. Frigga had realized that his singing was more than just singing. If used correctly and developed effectively, Loki could use it as a weapon, like any other magic.

Frigga was impressed. Though she was also a little scared to know her youngest son could wield so much power.

She hadn't told Thor about this. She didn't want him to think Loki was manipulating him whenever he sang a tune. Though if she did tell him, perhaps he would appreciate singing lessons a bit more, knowing his brother could use it as a weapon one day.

She wasn't even sure Loki knew of the power himself.

"Don't be angry Thor, I know you will be the center of attention, even if my songs do please our guests. You will entrance them with your tails of heroism!" Loki said with a hint of sarcasm, but he was smiling, so Thor didn't notice that.

"Yes, yes!" Thor yelled as he placed a fist stoically against his chest. "I shall tell them of the time I saved you from the giant boar, or of the time I strangled the Snake of Yildor with my bare hands!"

"I thought you said the snake was only a dream?" Loki asked as he bumped Thor with his shoulder. Thor furrowed his golden eyebrows.

"No, no, I specifically remember that being real."

"Alright Thor, we do not doubt you." Frigga said lightly. _Though we doubt your memory._

"Come now, boys. We need to get you washed and dressed." Frigga stated as she floated elegantly toward the door, a curtain of shining hair sweeping behind her like rays of the sun.

"I took a bath last week!" Thor protested as Loki began to follow Frigga. Loki paused to turn and glance at his brother, who had his arms crossed indignantly.

"Well, you smell." Loki said with a grin. He turned and left the room with a walk not so unlike his mother's.

"A warrior is _supposed_ to smell!" Thor yelled as he ran to catch up with his younger brother.

* * *

><p>A few miles away, a grown warrior watched the sky with golden eyes blazing, his full lips downturned in an unsatisfied frown. His helmet blazed almost as bright as his eyes as the sun began to set, pink and orange hues dancing across the horizon in waves.<p>

He glanced down at the bridge beneath his armored feet, its power radiating into his body as it sparkled and shined with more colors than any mortal could ever comprehend.

"Heimdall." Odin stated from behind this warrior. Heimdall turned slowly, not at all surprised by the sudden appearance of his king at the Bifrost gate. Heimdall had seen Odin coming for miles. He had also been expecting his appearance, as the guests would arrive very soon.

Heimdall was worried, though he wasn't sure why. He knew the guests; he knew everything about them, as he could see everything about them, even though their planet was light years away. They seemed to be no danger to Asgard.

Yet Heimdall was worried. He was not satisfied even though he should have been. He felt wrongness in the air, a thick scent of an unknown threat stirring in the wind.

_Perhaps I am on edge because of the war. It has only just ended; it would be strange to feel perfectly normal already._

"The guests shall be arriving very soon, my King." Heimdall said as he faced his leader. Odin smiled slightly as the setting sun flashed in his one blue eye and across the slice of gold covering his other. But Heimdall believed he felt a light tenseness to Odin. Perhaps his King could taste the sour air as well.

"Yes, as expected, they are a bit late. Odd that such an intelligent and advanced people is so unorganized and shallow." Odin said as he moved to stand beside the gatekeeper.

Heimdall understood what he meant. The Humabs were expert developers and scientists. They were brilliant, frighteningly so, yet they constantly feasted, threw parties, balls, and they were obsessed with entertainment and physical beauty.

Heimdall had told his King all about this strange race, as much as he had seen in them. He had also told his King of their new technology.

It was extremely advanced, this technology; and very dangerous, to both the user and anyone on the receiving end. The reason for this danger was unpredictability. Asgardians knew enough about dark matter to realize how unstable it was, which was why they had abandoned all research into the subject. They hadn't wanted to take any unnecessary chances.

How the Humabs had managed to harness that unpredictability to their advantage, Heimdall had no idea; which was why he found the Humabs so unsettling. When thinking about it, they were nearly as unstable and unpredictable as the dark matter itself.

"We should be cautious of them, but we should not be unwelcoming. I have looked over them very thoroughly. They are very unpredictable, but they are still always concrete with their love of material things; that is something we will always be able to rely on." Heimdall said strongly, his voice radiating over the Bifrost like a thick skinned drum.

"Are you sure you do not want a place on my council? You're insight is always so helpful to me."

"I am sorry my King, I will not join that council. Not to be out of place, but many of those men and women are not to my taste. They are a bit too bitter." Heimdall stated. Odin chuckled.

"Yes, they are not very much to my taste either, but they get things done. That is all I really ask." Said the King.

They stood staring at the horizon for a moment, the sun flowing into the sparse clouds and setting them on fire with colors of purple and red so thick it seemed the sky was bleeding.

"The sky burns bright with red of sun…" Heimdall started without thinking, an ominous poem flowing from his lips.

"…peace will be futile, sweetness be there none." Odin finished. Heimdall sighed.

"I feel tense, old friend." Odin whispered.

"As do I. I feel Asgard is in danger this night, though I see none. I fear I am going blind."

"No, your eyes are clear and bright as they have ever been. We will just have to hope we are only unsettled from the recent war, for Asgard's sake."

"Yes, my King." Heimdall said as he rested his sword against the Bifrost. He stared into the bright light of the horizon and prayed that his golden eyes were seeing no more than a scarlet sunset.

* * *

><p>Loki stood in front of a long ornate mirror, his mouth open in dismay.<p>

"Why have you put me in a dress?" Loki demanded as he faced his mother. Thor was writhing on the floor, his eyes running as he laughed uncontrollably. Thor was wearing a simple white tunic and a leather vest dyed blue to match his eyes. He also wore leather pants that resembled those of an Asgardian warrior.

"It is not a dress Loki, dear. It is a Duava, a traditional and very precise array of clothing items worn only during special Asgardian occasions." Frigga soothed.

Loki's finger shot out and pointed to the hysterical Thor. He nearly screeched, "Why not him? Why must I be the only one?"

"Because you will be standing before all of our Humab guests as well as every Asgardian at the banquet, so I would like you to look very pleasant and traditional."

"Is it traditional for me to look like a girl in front of all our guests?" Loki muttered with crossed arms. Thor released a guffaw at that. Frigga smirked and raised one eyebrow as she put a hand on one hip.

"I would think you would take pride in feminine clothing. The more woman you are, the more elegant and strong."

"What? Men are stronger!" Thor yelled from the floor. Frigga laughed.

"Dearest child, you do not know the true strength of a woman, and you will most likely not discover this until you are grown."

"Honestly though, Thor, have you forgotten Sif? She nocks you on your backside every time you challenge her!" Loki laughed. Thor grumbled and stood, leaning against a wall and looking toward the floor in shame.

"Do not fret child, I only jest. We are all equal warriors. We just vary in our areas of strength and weakness. You and your father are strong in physical strength while Loki and I are stronger with our magic." Frigga said as she walked over to her eldest son. Thor smiled.

Loki looked in the mirror once again and sighed. He did not mind the outfit too much, it just wasn't his style. He didn't like clothing that was so flashy.

"Can I not wear something simpler, mother?" He asked with pleading eyes as he turned to his mother. She grinned and set her hand on his dark head of hair.

"No."

* * *

><p>"Stevna, could you have worn something a bit flashier?" King Jesur said to his servant as he strode along a cobblestone roadway. She was dressed in a short deep red robe studded with gold and rubies at the collar. Her hair was folded into an elaborate style and also littered with rubies and gold. She looked beautiful, yet she was nothing compared to the king.<p>

The king wore a gold and silver collar fitted with several rare gems, and he wore bracelets along his arms that matched perfectly. His garb was a shining partially see-through robe that sparkled like a galaxy of stars when it moved, and the only other clothing he wore was a long intricate loincloth with a gold band belt. He was covered in precious metals and gemstones, and his body was painted with gold designs that trailed up to his face. His lips were painted blue, as was traditional for the Kings of his nation when meeting another leader for the first time.

He and his favorite servant walked a few yards behind King Odin and about five Asgardian guards as they made their way through the city, passing markets, fountains, training grounds, and stone houses that were much too plain in Jesur's eyes.

Behind King Jesur, about one hundred fifty of his people followed. They were adorned in bright colors and shining jewelry. They showed much more skin than the Asgardians, and as they passed through the city, they received a few judgmental glances from the more conservative citizens of Asgard.

"Their kingdom is so drab looking." Stevna whispered to her king. He smirked.

"Yes, but at least it is clean." He whispered back.

Odin stopped at the top of a golden staircase and turned. Jesur tensed for a moment, thinking Odin had overheard, but the Asgardian king simply said,

"We have arrived at the palace. I am very pleased that the Humab nation and the Asgardians were able to create the treaty of two armies. I am also pleased that you will be feasting with us this night in celebration of that treaty. Please, make merry and enjoy the food and entertainment." The Asgardian guards beside Odin stepped up to an enormous set of gold doors and knocked.

The doors began to swing slowly inward. Odin walked down some steps and stood before King Jesur, his body language very proud. Jesur smiled and bowed to him, Kind Odin returning the gesture.

"I am glad we have met on good terms instead of bad." Jesur said as he strode with Odin into the palace, the interior boring the Humab king just as much as the rest of the city had.

_Nothing here is beautiful. It is all too plain._

"As am I." King Odin replied. "I hope you will enjoy this night. We have been preparing for days."

_I doubt that._

"I am sure it will be an entertaining evening indeed." King Jesur lied as he showed his teeth in yet another meaningless smile.

* * *

><p>Heimdall stood alone at the Bifrost gate, his armor dulling in the dim light of the evening.<p>

The sun had been replaced by a dark blue sky, the twinkle of premature stars dotting the darkness.

The warrior sighed morosely. He had met the Humabs, he had met their King. They were as he knew them.

Yet…

There was something sour about the air, and it had grown more potent with the arrival of the Humabs.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...how was it? O.O Also feel free to tell me about the errors I surely missed while editing! Next chapter will be up quite soon, and it shall be more exciting, I promise! This one was kind of like an intro, you know? ANYWAY, til next time darlings.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So, next chapter, please read, review, and enjoy you beautiful people!**

* * *

><p>The great dining hall was centuries old. It was build from stone crafted from the mountain Ojeina, the mightiest of the three eastern mountains. The pillars of the dining hall were solid marble taken from Midgard. As a child, Odin himself had played there as his father sat in the enormous throne at the highest point of the hall.<p>

Odin was proud of the dining hall, it's vaulted ceiling soaring high above his blond head. The ceiling seemed to go so high it was muddled with a few stars.

Solid wood tables flanked by cushioned stools ran along the length of the room, allowing comfortable seating for anyone who wanted to enjoy a meal there. All of these tables ended where the throne began.

The king's throne was Odin's pride and joy. Every king and queen of his family had sat in that throne, it's gold and marble intertwining beautifully, it's strong arms jutting out like spears. It was not so grand as King Odin's elaborate gold throne residing in the throne room, but this throne was only for eating and making merry, so it was enough.

This was where Odin sat as he watched his warriors and people mix into the crowds of Humab warriors and citizens. Odin's people looked rather drab beside the pampered and sparkling Humabs, their elaborate hairdos and jewel encrusted necklaces shining in the dim light of the hall which was lit only by wall torches.

Though the Humab's were obviously cleaner and more expensive looking, Odin's people looked healthier, stronger, and kinder even. He was proud of that fact.

Voices, laughter, and soft music resounded throughout the hall in a warm yet chaotic mixture. Odin smiled as many people began to sit at tables, some of them already sipping at their wine.

"King Odin, I would like to thank you again for the hospitality."

Odin looked to his right and saw King Jesur standing there with his hands behind his back, his mouth parted in a slight smile. The slim man was a sight to behold, showing more bare skin than Odin was used to seeing, even for a man.

Odin was again reminded of how materialistic the Humabs were, though he couldn't complain, as he _was _sitting on a throne made of gold.

"It is an honor to have you here with us. Could I offer you a seat beside me?" Odin asked. Jesur bowed low as he said,

"That is a gracious offer Odin, but this is not my kingdom. I shall sit with my people."

"Ah, your respect is much appreciated Jesur." Odin replied with a hearty laugh.

"Though I'd like you to know," He added "My youngest son will be entertaining us with a song or two, and I understand that you and your people cherish entertainment. Perhaps you would like to sit among your people but still close to my throne. That is where Loki will be singing."

"Ah, Loki, what a lovely name; I am sure he will be great entertainment. I assure you, I will find a seat that is close by." King Jesur said, his dark eyes sparking_._

_But I truly doubt your son will be entertaining you foolish man._

"I am sure my son will not disappoint." King Odin said, his own eyes twinkling with an unknown emotion.

King Jesur turned abruptly and allowed his long pale hair to cascade over his shoulders in a wave as he sat very near to the king and beside his closest servant, Stevna. He faced the throne directly, as if challenging the figure of King Odin's power.

But he had no desire to do so. He believed the king to be a moron, and the Asgardians to be savages. Yet he did want peace.

* * *

><p>Loki stood warily outside the entrance to the dining hall, looking very small in his layered Duava. He found himself feeling nervous, which was a surprise to him.<p>

He pushed the balls of his feet against the hard floor and wrung his fists. Laughter, gleeful yells, merry voices, and the soft sweet sound of the flute wafted through the double doors, an array of sounds that mixed with the scent of delicious food to create a welcoming hum. Yet Loki found himself not wanting to enter.

He took a very deep breath which forced his chest high and moved to step into the dining hall, but a firm yet soft grip took his arm and held him back.

"Wait one moment, my darling." His mother said as she pulled him around and kneeled to face him. She smiled at this. Her youngest son was seen by some old enough to be called a man, yet he was still so small.

"I want to show you something very quickly, to help you sing for our guests."

"_Mother_. I can't have a singing lesson. I do not have the time."

"No, no." She chuckled. "It is only a simple trick." She took her two fingers and placed them together against her throat.

"Focus your magic into your fingers." She said. "And then speak through them." Her voice seemed to amplify throughout the enormous hallway, reaching the highest heights of the ceiling.

"It amplifies your sweet songs, my love. You try." She said. Loki looked at her incredulously but placed two fingers to his throat.

"Is it working?" He asked, and his voice was loud and clear and strong and he knew it had. He smiled as his mother stood and began pushing him toward the dining hall doors. He didn't have time to worry before he was forced inside.

* * *

><p>Thor was having a marvelous time.<p>

He was making merry with new friends from a far away kingdom. They were a bit snobbish but they knew how to enjoy a party. They had even slipped him a cup of wine.

Thor shoved a full plate of quail into his gullet, his fingers lathered in grease and the guests around him laughing at the sight.

"You know, my friends," Thor began, those around him turning on their stools to listen. "These fingers may be grease covered now, but let me tell you, they once strangled a beast the size of a-"

"Guests of Humab, I welcome you all warmly, and I hope you are having a wonderful time. Are you enjoying your meal?" Odin thundered as he pushed away from his throne and stood as to grab the attention of the hall.

"Yes!" The room collectively replied, their cheers of approval and cups of alcohol rising into the air with vigor.

"I am glad!" Odin roared as he shoved his mug of ale into the air. Laughter erupted and Thor frowned, his audience of new friends no longer paying any sort of attention to him.

"I am sure the ale and wine has already warmed your bones," Odin yelled, obviously a bit drunk, "But just to be certain of your pleasure, I will have my son sing for you."

Cheers erupted once again, and Thor sunk lower in his seat, his stomach and face both burning slightly with jealousy.

He watched his younger brother being pulled onto the high ground space of the throne where he could be seen by everyone. Thor scoffed. His brother was the center of attention while he himself was lost among a crowd of people.

_Be happy for him; be happy that he gets to do this even if you cannot, Thor._

He tried to be happy, but he could not shake off his discontent.

He glanced up at his brother. He was still wearing that silly outfit that Thor had laughed at. It didn't even look bad on Loki, but Thor had laughed anyway. Thor's grimace softened a little.

Loki looked a little scared. Thor did empathize with his little brother. Loki didn't even really want to sing in front of all those people; at least Thor didn't _think_ he did.

* * *

><p><em>I do not want to sing in front of all these people.<em>

Loki tried to steady his breathing as he looked around the hall at the enormous amount of people, some familiar some not. He was suddenly terrified, fear piercing his stomach like the sharp head of a spear.

_Calm down, calm down._

Loki flattened a rumbled piece of fabric sown to his Duava as his father sat down in his throne, leaving Loki all alone in front of everybody.

The hall quieted down, voices trickling away quickly as they waited for Loki to sing.

But he found his voice didn't seem to work. He opened his dry mouth, but no sound came out.

He began to panic. Was he really about to disappoint the guests his father was so keen on impressing?

He glanced between faces in the crowd like a cornered animal. His eyes rested on a very willowy man with flowing pale hair and piercing dark eyes who seemed to notice Loki's gaze. The man smirked callously at the boy. Loki shivered and looked away.

Loki closed his eyes. He took two deep, shaky breaths, and then put his two fingers softly against his throat. He let his magic roll through his limbs, feeling its familiar power ebb and flow like waves of an electric ocean, the fresh stinging warmth of it moving through his body and evaporating his anxiety.

And he began to sing.

* * *

><p>King Jesur was transfixed.<p>

He was feeling things he never had before felt. Warm electric feelings in his chest, warm feelings so happy he began to chuckle. He felt a bit lightheaded as well, drunk even, so lightheaded it took him more than a minute to realize why he felt that way.

It was the boy, he realized; the son of Odin, Loki. He was singing a song that filled him with the most delicious emotions one could imagine. No, it wasn't the song making him feel so, it was the boy himself, the boy was creating ecstasy. He created harmony as he sang those words.

_"__Ye shall henceforth be men_

_at peace and pledged_

_at ale and eating,_

_at thing and folk-meet,_

_at kirk-going_

_and in king's hall;_

_and wherever men gather together, there shall ye be _

_so agreed as though this matter of bleed had never come between you," _

The boy Loki sang, his green eyes unnaturally bright as he wove his tune.

King Jesur looked around and saw that he was not alone. His people were also entranced, their blurry eyes glued to the young boy. Even the Asgardians seemed to be under the boy's spell, he noticed. The brutes were laughing and swaying as the music continued.

_ "__Ye shall share_

_both steel and steaks_

_and all the things_

_that are betwixt you,_

_like friends and not like foes._

_And if, later, strife arise between you twain and things be not in good case,_

_then shall it_

_be settled by fees,_

_but no swords be reddened between you."_

King Jesur sighed contently and relaxed in his seat. He felt so at peace as the boy sang, so pure. The boy was incredible, he was wonderful, the most entertaining person Jesur had ever come into contact with.

King Jesur thought hard. This boy, he was desirable. King Jesur wanted Loki Odinson. King Jesur wanted him and so he would have him.

* * *

><p>Thor stood outside of the dining hall, his back resting against the wall and his arms crossed against his chest. He was annoyed with his brother, angry even. Loki had sung nicely, yes, just like he was supposed to. The audience had been captivated by his songs, even Thor had been unable to look away. But when Loki had finished, the entire audience had erupted in cheers and cries for more song. They started yelling and talking to one another of <em>Loki<em>, Loki _this_, Loki _that_, what a _great _son _Loki _must be.

And what about him? What was Thor, the family pet? Was he not as miraculous as Loki and his _precious _singing voice? Thor hadn't even been able to tell his stories of great heroism to the guests because they were too busy fawning over the great and wonderful _Loki._

Thor growled and frowned deeper. The tall doors to the dining hall were open. He could hear the steady hum of voices, and he knew who they were talking about.

"Thor!" Thor turned to see his younger brother running toward him in his ridiculous costume. A huge grin was spread across Loki's face.

"Thor, they enjoyed it! I didn't mess up! What do you think, how did I do?" The younger boy asked, hungry for his older brother's approval. Thor scoffed slightly.

"Alright, I guess." Thor said with a snide tone. Loki looked a little hurt.

"Alright? What does that mean, you don't think I did well?"

"I dunno." Thor shrugged. "Could have been better I'm sure. I don't see what all the fuss is about." Loki's emerald eyes narrowed.

"Well it isn't as if you could do any better." Loki said coldly.

"I wouldn't want to sing in that dress anyway, so I'm not exactly torn up about it."

"It isn't a dress." Loki hissed as his face flamed red.

"Sure looks like it. Maybe you should give it to Sif, I'm sure she would love it." Thor said.

"Shut up Thor, why are you being such a moron?" yelled Loki. Thor stepped up to his little brother, who was a good head shorter than him.

"Because of you!" Thor yelled as he poked his finger hard into Loki's chest, his voice resounding throughout the hallway. "You're stealing all the attention. They are all fawning over you, _perfect_ Loki, the _wonderful _son of King Odin while I have been entirely forgotten!"

Loki laughed in astonishment. "Oh, is that it? You are angry because for _one day_ I am the star instead of you? Could you be more selfish? You are _always_ the center of attention you big twit! Can you not give up _one day_ for me, not _one single day_?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Thor huffed, feeling a twinge of guilt that almost evaporated his anger.

"Oh you know what it means." Loki said said before turning and walking away.

"Oh, Thor, Loki, there you two are." Frigga said with a smile. "Loki?" But Loki was gone, having disappeared around a corner.

"What happened, what is wrong?" Frigga asked as she stood before Thor.

"Loki is being stupid, that is what's wrong." Thor growled. Frigga placed a graceful hand on her son's cheek and made him look her in the eye.

"Thor. What happened?" She asked, and Thor melted.

"I was angry at him because everyone is ignoring me. They are all so focused on Loki."

"Is that really so terrible my dove?"

"Yes! Why should he get all the attention?" Thor sighed. Frigga chuckled.

"Well, he did do a very wonderful job today. Do you not think he deserves the attention? Did he not earn it?"

"I do not know! You are confusing me mother. It is late, I think I'll go to my bed now." Thor said as he walked passed his mother.

"Are you going to apologize?" Frigga called after him.

"I am the one who needs an apology." Thor called back indignantly as he disappeared around a corner as Loki had before.

Frigga sighed. "Stubborn as an ox, that one."

* * *

><p>"King Odin."<p>

Odin turned and saw that King Jesur had approached him.

"King Jesur, I hope you enjoyed your meal?" He asked with a smile.

King Jesur returned the smile. "Oh yes, everything was delicious, and I especially enjoyed the entertainment. Your son Loki is truly rare, is he not?"

"Oh you have no idea." The King laughed. "I shall pass on your praise to him, I am sure he will be happy to know that a King other than myself commends his ability."

"It is a shame I cannot tell him myself."

"Yes, it is a shame. He is still young, so he has already gone to his room for the night. Perhaps you shall see him again one day soon." Odin said.

"Yes." Said Jesur with a sly smile. "Perhaps."

"Will you be taking your leave soon?"

"Yes, I shall be leaving soon. I just have to discuss a few things with my people, then we shall be going."

* * *

><p>Heimdall was pacing to relieve his anxiety.<p>

He was not an anxious person, not at all. Yet he felt more anxious now than he ever had before. He felt as if he were missing something, something big. He felt like there was a blind spot in his vision that he could not repair.

He was so engrossed in his anxiety that he did not see the three people approaching him until they were twenty feet away.

Heimdall stopped his pacing and faced them. He tensed, and although he already knew the answer, he still asked with slow words, "Why are you here?"

They were Humabs, it was obvious. Two were men, one was a woman. He knew their names, he knew their purpose, and he knew in that moment what he had been missing. He knew why the air was so foul.

"We are here to prepare for our peoples' journey home." The woman said with a sweet smile.

"Do not lie to me." The gatekeeper said with a loud and commanding tone.

"We have heard tales of your bright eyes Heimdall, but I did not know that they were so…thorough in their sight." Said one of the male warriors as he brushed his sword with one hand.

Heimdall did not remember the Humabs having weapons when they arrived. They had somehow managed to sneak them passed his sight.

"You know why we are here." The other male warrior said.

"Yes." Heimdall said. The sound of metal scraping across metal filled the air as he unsheathed his sword. "You have come to fight me."

"Indeed we have. We are going to incapacitate you." Said the woman. She drew a dagger from her robes.

"Are you planning to attack Asgard?" Heimdall growled. He could see no other reason; why else would they be attacking him?

"No. You need not worry for your citizens nor your king. We are only going to borrow someone for a little while." The woman said with a nasty smile.

Heimdall's golden eyes narrowed. "Borrow someone?"

"Enough talk old man. We have a schedule to keep." The woman growled as she rushed forward, her dagger glinting as it darted toward Heimdall like a poisonous snake.

* * *

><p>Loki sat on his bed, sulking and angry. He felt horrible. He had been elated and now he felt horrible and Thor was the one who had done it, Thor had spoiled it.<p>

"Why is he so stupid?" Loki sniffed.

His duava was in a crumpled heap on the floor, thrown down in a fit of rage. Thor was right. It looked like a dress.

Loki straightened his tunic before he sighed and stuffed his face into a pillow.

He could hear Thor moving around in the next room. Right now Loki wished he and his brother's bedrooms weren't right beside each other.

He just wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>Heimdall dodged to the side and caught the blade with his sword. He tried to rip it from the woman's grasp with the hilt of his sword, but she anticipated him and pulled back.<p>

Heimdall quickly turned and threw his sword up above his head to block an overhead attack. One of the male warriors had intended to attack him from the back.

Heimdall kicked the man in the chest and sent him flying, only to have the man replaced by the other. This man was quicker. He landed a kick to Heimdalls side, and it hurt badly, but it didn't faze him. Heimdall punched the man in the jaw, and the man fell back.

Heimdall heard a loud crackle from behind and he himself fell as something slammed into his back and sent him sprawling across the Bifrost.

* * *

><p>Loki sat now with his head against the wall between his and Thor's rooms. He sighed as he tried to stop feeling sorry for himself.<p>

Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and he felt eyes on him, eyes from behind him.

Loki jumped up from bed and turned around. There was a man there, a Humab wearing dark clothes. Loki noticed his window was wide open, apparently the Humab had snuck through it without being detected.

_Is he an assassin? Is he here to kill me!?_

"Who are you? Get out!" Loki yelled shakily as he backed away from the man and toward the door. But the man was quick and lunged so that he was blocking the doorway.

"What do you want?" Loki asked as he again began backing up, this time toward his bed.

"You need to come with me." The man said. Loki swallowed hard and stuck his hand beneath his pillow. He pulled out a dagger.

"No."

"You intend to fight me off little boy?"

"Yes." Loki whispered. _I don't exactly have a choice._

* * *

><p>Heimdall groaned and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. He felt another burst to his side and he rolled harshly across the Bifrost another twenty feet.<p>

Heimdall coughed and gasped. His vision was blurry and faded.

_What is this?_

He attempted to get up, but found he could barely move.

The woman appeared beside him, a strange contraption in her hand. Heimdall knew what it was.

"Amazing, is it not? Dark matter is so powerful, so deadly. I am surprised that those blasts did not kill you. But no matter, we do not need you dead, just incapacitated. And we have done that much."

"You…stop this." Heimdall gasped. The woman laughed and straightened her short deep red robe.

"I think not."

* * *

><p>"Thor!" Loki yelled. He hoped his brother could hear him.<p>

The man lunged at him, grabbing for Loki's arm, but Loki slashed with his dagger. The man laughed as he retreated.

"Tiny dagger for a tiny child."

"Shut up." Loki hissed from behind clenched teeth. "Why are you doing this?"

The man made another grab, but Loki slashed again, this time slicing some fabric from the man's shirt.

"Oh-ho, careful with that knife boy, it is a dangerous weapon." The man sneered. Loki growled and stabbed his dagger toward the man's chest, but the man grabbed the dagger from Loki and in one quick motion threw it out the window as he swept Loki's legs from beneath him.

Loki landed on the floor with a loud bang. "Thor!" He screamed.

* * *

><p>Thor lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He heard bangs from his brother's room and scoffed.<p>

"Really Loki?" He whispered to himself "Are you not a little old for temper tantrums?"

However angry Loki was, Thor would not budge and he would not apologize.

There was nothing to apologize for.

Nothing at all.

"Thor!"

He heard his brothers muffled call through the wall and yelled back, "I refuse to apologize, Loki! I shall not, so stop trying to make me!"

* * *

><p>The man made a grab for Loki's leg but the boy kicked him off before he kicked the man in the gut from his place on the floor. Loki scrambled to his feet as the intruder coughed and staggered back.<p>

The man did not seem to appreciate Loki's kick.

The intruder roared and went to strike Loki, but Loki ducked and landed a blow of his own.

"Tho-" Loki tried but his attacker hissed and struck the young boy across the face. Loki fell to the floor once again, dazed and in pain. He felt two strong hands grab him from the floor, and suddenly he was no longer in his room. He was being carried down the wall of the palace.

* * *

><p>Thor froze. Did he just hear a man's voice in Loki's room?<p>

It did not sound like father...

Thor shot up from bed and ran out of his bedroom. He slid on the marble floor as he turned and quickly grabbed the handle of Loki's door. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Loki?" He yelled. Nobody answered. "Loki let me in!" He pulled furiously at the door, but it would not move.

"Loki!" He yelled again. Then Thor turned and ran for the guard barracks. Surely one of the guards would have a key.

* * *

><p>Heimdall was immobilized.<p>

He lay on his stomach, his hands bound behind him and the woman sitting on his back. He watched as the Humab king lead his people down the length of the Bifrost. King Jesur smiled smugly when he passed the fallen gatekeeper. The other Humabs glanced at Heimdall as they passed, but they did not seem surprised to see the gatekeeper tied up and restrained.

One by one they passed. Heimdall felt sick with each passing Humab. What kind of gatekeeper was he to let the enemy enter and leave as they pleased?

He needed to alert Odin, he needed to warn him…of what? That somebody was going to be taken from them? Who?

Heimdall could not see, he could not see what they were planning, he was blind to it and it drove him insane.

Heimdall sighed as the stream of Humabs heading back to their planet dwindled then ended.

But the woman did not get off of him.

"Why are you not leaving with the rest?" Heimdall growled.

"There are still two more. One of ours and one of yours."

"Why? Why are you taking one of ours?" Heimdalls hissed. The woman laughed lightly.

"King Jesur loves to be entertained, you see. You could even call it an obsession. And one of yours is very entertaining. Our king needs that one." She said.

Heimdall saw them coming down the Bifrost then, the one that was _theirs_ and the one that was _his_. It seemed to be a man carrying something. As he got closer, Heimdall realized it was not a some_thing_, but a some_one_ that he was carrying.

"What?" Heimdall whispered to himself. The man stopped in front of Heimdall.

The man had a boy under one arm. The boy looked up and Heimdall saw his green eyes and black hair and he knew. He knew who they were taking. The raven haired boy looked so small under the arm of that man. Loki looked like he was trying to speak, but there was cloth tied around his mouth to keep him silent. He was restrained as Heimdall was.

His emerald eyes were pleading with the amber eyes of Heimdall. Heimdall was his last hope, of course the boy would be expecting Heimdall to save him, to fight off the Humabs and to return him to his home. But he could not move, he was not strong enough, Heimdall could not help him, he could not. Helpless tears shone in the gatekeepers eyes. Then Loki was gone, carried through the Bifrost into an unfamiliar world light years away from home.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor baby Loki :'( Tell me what you think! Reviews make me happy! (And help me improve my story as well) Until next time dolls.<strong>


End file.
